wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfpack Empire Wikia
Welcome to the Wolfpack Empire Wikia Empire is a free, real-time/turn-based, multiplayer, Internet-based strategy board game, featuring military, diplomatic, and economic goals. Typical games last several weeks or months, although players can also join casual, faster-paced "blitzes" to hone their skills or duke it out with other casual players. A typical "turn" lasts from anywhere between 10 minutes (in casual blitzes) to 1-2 days (in longer games). A typical "game" lasts anywhere between 1-7 days (in casual blitzes) to a few months (in longer games). Between turns, the game is played in real time. Players log in an manage their country affairs - everything from country management, economy development, armed forces building and attacking/defending - when it's convenient for them. The game offers a good balance of long-game strategy and rich tactics, diplomacy and geo-politics, and both economic and military logistics. Here's a map from the end of a longer game, where each country is represented by a different color. (Light blue is ocean/sea.) Some Quick and Useful Links Want to know more about Wolfpack Empire? * Try the official Wolfpack Empire website for FAQ, current games and blitz games, free client software and more. * Introduce yourself to the Wolfpack Empire community of players, deities and developers at rec.games.empire. * Check out these essential hyperlinks - FAQ, client software, player guides and more. * Are you a game coder/developer? Wolfpack Empire is open source! Get the source code/binary compiles from SourceForge. * Are you a game 'deity' (ie. do you want to host your own private server)? Wolfpack Empire binary compiles are distributed for free (some assembly required) at SourceForge. The Player's Manual * The game's "info" pages re-posted online. Ready to Play? Ready to cut your teeth in the free on one of the recurring, non-competition Wolfpack Empire Blitz games. First, you will need to download one of the free clients * WinAce (Windows based) * PTkEI2 (Python based) Once your client application is up and running, you will need to specify the connection details to reach your blitz server. * The Changling (daily) and Zebra (weekly) blitzes * The Wolfpack Fever (monthly) short-term game Ready to Play a Real Game? Longer, harder competition games are announced on rec.games.empire. These games are typically longer in duration (~ 3 months) and tend to attract better-skilled players. They are much more competitive and many players gets wiped off the map. They are often offered in the same theme as the blitz and short-term games, with a strong technology race, a wide variety of fighting units (from biplanes to MIRV nukes) and the iron/oil/gold economy system. Sometimes alternate theme games are offered in a familiar canon. Past theme games have included, for example, "The Lord of the Rings", "Star Wars", "South Pacific 1945" among others. Competitive long-term games are announced on rec.games.empire. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse